1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a laser light source unit, a display device, a scanning display device and a projector.
2. Background Art
In recent years, there is a more and more stronger demand for a smaller projector. Under a situation in that a semiconductor laser is made higher in the output and a blue-emitting semiconductor laser is developed, a projector or a display that uses a laser light source is under study. These, since a wavelength range of the light source is very narrow, can greatly expand a color reproduction range, and, since miniaturization in and a reduction of constituent elements can be realized, are greatly expected as a potential next generation display device.
The laser light source, when operated with a safety device thereof removed, can damage a human body, in particular, an eye. Furthermore, it is considered that a laser light source provided to a display device is removed thereof and used in a weapon. As a countermeasure for this, a laser device where when a laser resonator (laser light source portion) is taken out of the laser device to replace and so on, a laser oscillation from the removed laser resonator is stopped is devised (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 JP-A-2001-267670